1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailers and, more specifically, to an enclosed trailer having a pair of compartments with a common wall. One compartment serves as storage area and work space for a boat and trailer with a rear door that drops down providing a ramp for loading and unloading the boat and trailer. The other compartment comprises living quarters that is fully equipped with sleeping area and storage and can include stove, sink and toilet, including other personal needs. A tow vehicle transports the trailer and can be unhooked from the trailer for boat towing or cruising.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other trailers designed for hauling. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,858 issued to Rose on Oct. 24, 1967.
Another patent was issued to Bledsoe on Jan. 19, 1971 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,582. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,596 was issued to Davis on Feb. 16, 1971 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 14, 1972 to Bledsoe as U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,064.
Another patent was issued to Sexton on Nov. 4, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,086. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,471 was issued to Van der Linden, et al. on Dec. 3, 1991. Another was issued to Green on Apr. 9, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,514 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 24, 2000 to Martin as U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,532.
Another patent was issued to Ritzal on Nov. 25, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,392. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,525 was issued to Turnbow on Feb. 28, 2006. Another was issued to Pollock on Aug. 1, 1976 as Australian Patent No. AU 70792/74 and still yet another was published on May 15, 1991 to Belcastro as European Patent Application No. EP 0426907.